magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Amiga Format Issue 2
This issue is dated September 1989 and was £2.95 Disk Extra Disk Extra - Jason Holborn - 3½ pages (65-68) *Gemini Wing - Demo - (65-66) *Icon Meister - PD - (66) *Art Gallery - PD (66) *Spread - PD - (66-67) *Dropcloth - PD - (67) *Workbench Hacks - PD - (67) News Headlines - 3 pages (6-8) *Shows galore: PC Show and The Computer Shopper Show - (6) *MicroProse abounds: Starlord, Survivor, Midwinter, Rainbow Warrior, RVF Honda, Stunt Car Racer, Tower of Babel, Oriental Games, Action Fighter, Rainbow Islands, Mr. Heli - (6) *Python game: Monty Python's Flying Circus from Virgin/Mastertronic - (6) *A-Max ROMS: Macintosh emulator from Readysoft now available - (7) *Professional Animation Sequence Editor: from Pure Graphics - (7) *Wizmaster stick: from Spectravideo - (7) *MGT drive: Lifetime Drive available from Miles Gordon Technology - (7) *AMOS ups STOS: Mandarin Software ready to release AMOS - (7) *Hound of shadow: The Hound of Shadow from Electronic Arts - (8) *Commodore PC Man: Commodore's new marketing manager - (8) *Powerplay sticks: Cruiser and Crystal joysticks from Powerplay - (8) *MES boards: Memory upgrade from Memory Expansion Systems - (8) *Commodore footie mag: Commodore sponsor weekly football magazine "Free Kick" - (8) *Talespin adventures: Talespin adventure creation software from Microdeal - (8) Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Graphics - 4 pages (17-20) :Graphics Editor Brian Larkman kicks off his coverage by taking a look at the way the Amiga graphics scene has been shaping up. What follows is a comprehensive look at the best in graphics and animation packages for the Amiga. Dream Machine - 3 pages (27-28,31) :The ultimate Amiga: a fantasy in seven parts from the experts... Hold the Front Page! - 4 pages (71-72,75-76) :Graeme Kidd begins a complete round-up of Amiga Desktop Publishing packages with a little advice pn how to be an editor... (City Desk, Shakespeare, Publishers' Choice) Hints & Tips: Workbench - 3 pages (79,81-82) Visionary - 1¼ pages (85-86) :Steve Haley, who will be providing our video coverage, is the mastermind behind The Vision Factory. Damien Noonan chatted with him. Sequentiality - 3 pages (97,99-100) :Sequencing: a duffers guide. (Track24, Music Recording Studio, Keyboard Controlled Sequencer) Format Letters - 3 pages (105-107) Guru's Meditations - 1 page (114) Coming Attractions Coming Attractions - 2 pages (10-11) *Hewson: Onslaught - (10) *Mirrorsoft: Xenon II Megablast, Bloodwych, Passing Shot, It Came From the Desert - (10) *CRL: Lancaster, Future Sport - (10-11) *Rainbow Arts: Fallen Angel, Oil Imperium - (10) *Mindscape: Fiendish Freddy's Big Top O' Fun - (11) *Coktel Vision: Legend of Djel, European Space Simulator - (11) *Electronic Arts: The Hound of Shadow, Populous: The Promised Lands - (11) *Infogrames: The Quest for the Time Bird, Drakkhen, North & South, Skrull - (11) *Stunt Car Racer - (11) Reviews Games Gra=Graphics, Sou=Sound, Int=Intellect, Add=Addiction Other Software Home Studio - 1¾ pages (86,89) :Steve Haley finds one package containing everything but the kitchen sync... (Video Studio) Hardware Hard Drivin' - 2 pages (13-14) :A 512K A500 is all well and good, but for true 'power computing' you need a hard drive and a RAM expansion. Jason Holborn checks out Commodore's 'official' offering, the A590 Hard Drive Plus. Public Domain PD Update - 2 pages (61-62) :After last month's 'Top Ten Special', PD Update moves into top gear. Jason Holborn takes a look at the very best in PD software and, in particular this month, the finest demos. (Midi Utils, Mandlevroom, Amiga Plot, Walker Demo II, Titanic's Acid House) Game Busters Game Busters - 3 pages (90-92) *Wicked - Playing Guide - 1½ pages (90-91) *Millennium 2.2, Football Director II - (91) *Denaris, Voyager, MicroProse Soccer, Federation of Free Traders - 1 page (92) Other Credits Art Editor :Trevor Gilham Reviews Editor :Andy Smith Technical Editor :Jason Holborn Production Editor :Damien Noonan Design Assistant : Sally Meddings Contributing Editors : Jon Bates (Music), Brian Larkman (Graphics) Contributors :Steve Jarratt, Graeme Kidd, Steve Haley Publisher :Greg Ingham External Links You can find scans of all the game related pages at The Amiga Magazine Rack Issue Index Category:Contains Amiga Reviews